Talk:Reaver Industries
Reaver Industries and The Inquisitor Since it was removed, I would like to say that I think it's worth mentioning that the Inquisitor bears the Reaver Industries logo. And if you look closely, it's not just a clockwork cog, but the actual symbol, lettering and all. If it was the Industrial Knight outfit that was being referred to as the clockwork armor (I assume it was), it has the R.I. logo stamped on the back of the upper body piece. And yes, the clockwork hammer morph also has the logo on the side. But the point I was trying to make is that the Inquisitor, as stated in the description, was used by Reaver in Bloodstone, and it bears the logo of his company. Since the clockwork blade morph is unique to that particular weapon, one can reasonably infer that Reaver Industries existed while Reaver was still in Bloodstone. I'm only going off evidence provided in the game, and I think it merits mentioning. TheIndifferentist 17:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Inferring is the same as speculation. Unless explicitly stated or proven its just mere speculation. Also I always wear the Industrial Knight armour and have never seen any logo for Reaver Industries. Its also possible to infer from this that Reaver used the sword in Bloodstone, liked the gear symbol from the Clockwork morph and used it as the symbol for Reaver Industries. Either way is just speculation from minor appearances in the game--Alpha Lycos 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Very well, but if that bit was speculation, then some of the other articles on here are rife with outright wiki sin! Lolz. But anyway, the Industrial Knight upper body piece does have the R.I. logo on the back. I know because I went and checked before I opened my mouth. TheIndifferentist 17:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::If pages have speculation its in the rules to be removed, if your unsure about something being speculation take it to the talk page. But with the Reaver industries starting in bloodstone yes it big time speculation, just cause its inferred and can be inferred another way. If you like list the pages you have seen speculation in on my talk page and I'll go through double checking, or you could even let an admin know or remove it yourself with a note in the page change thing saying "Removed speculation. If its proven please provide reference to proof and reput the info" its what I put when I believe something to be speculation but am unsure if its proven or not.--Alpha Lycos 17:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Tidying Up The Fable III Category? Should we not file this under "Businesses" or "Mythical Characters" or "Legendary Characters" or something similar? I hope you will take this into account. :) FortunateCookie 20:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oooh, you got me on that one. :) Of course, the Fable III category doesn't need to be completely emptied; there are some nonconformists that won't fit in other places. However, we could create something like Category:Organisations, if we could think of enough things to fill it with. There's no point in having a category with only one article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Ah, ok :) Just a suggestion, because Reaver is immortal and whatnot, and this business is... well, a business xD Thanks for replying and letting me know. FortunateCookie 21:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC)